The Fallen Phoenix Bell
by Neko-Aspect
Summary: Bell just lost everything and now he is reborn as the Fallen Phoenix Bell Cranel. He will take the world by storm and will get admirers on the way. Rated M for Language and Mild sexual referrences.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone this is my first story and i hope you guys enjoy.

Prolouge

A man can lose their minds to many things, things like Fears,Death and many more but Bell Cranell here is different from other men.

He has faced his fears through hard work and sheer determination but was also a good lawful man but as we can see on his current state right, we wont even be able to recognise this man infront of us.  
This is not the good lawful man people made him out to be man but a monster who could kill no would kill without hesitation.

What we can tell from looking at his form,it shows he is angry and wants to get revenge.  
He turns around he glares at the beast behind him that is eating something which looks to be a human.

From a normal point of view we could see its just a person being eaten but to Bell the person being eaten right now is his only and last treasured person,His Sister.

'This beast just ate my sister in front of me and I swear ill kill it but without making it suffer'Bell said in his thoughts and his sheer determination of forcing it to its knees gave him strength to move mountains.  
While Bell was thinking of ways to make it suffer, he did not notice the Flames from the phoenix tatoo on his back.

He then charges straight to the Centaur(He did not know what beats it was because of his anger)and kicked it at the face.  
The beast did not react until it... grinned wickedly at him.

Bell did the same and grabbed the sharpest thing he could find and plunged it to its Centaur then screamed in agony and kicked Bell away from collided with a wall and spit out both blood and saliva as the air in his lungs were forced out.

Bell took his time to regain his breath while the Centaur was trying to regain its senses.  
The moment Bell Regained his breath he charged with what looked to be a snapped block of wood in his hands and hit the beast at its second eye but the beast knew what bell was aiming for and punched him in the guts before he Bell Stabbed its\  
eye.

When Bell got punched he felt alot of pain and was about to crash into another wall until his body glowed fiery red and felt all the pain go away from is didn't know what happened but he wasn't going to waste the chance.  
He grabbed a branch and propelled himself forward.

He charged again with another block of wood he found hanging and plunged it inside the Centaurs other eye before kicking it in and jumping away to keep his distance.  
When he landed he searched for any sharp thing he could use until he heard a loud thud.

He Looked around and found the Centaur on the floor lying down in its own pool of blood while the remains of his sister Sylphie Crannell are hanging from its mouth.

When the battle was finnaly over Bell started snickering and then he suddenly burst into maniacal laughing.  
He then stopped laughing and said"I have Nothing left.I can't do anything to save anyone so from now on I will kill anything that gets in my way,I will be the Fallen PHOENIX.'

Hope you guys enjoyed the prolouge to My first story The Fallen Phoenix Bell. 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**_** Hello guys I'm now bringing you the first chapter of the series. This chapter also has my try on comedy but if you guys don't enjoy it I will stop putting them and just go the tragedy route the whole way.**_

_**I noticed a few misspelled words and missing information and I'm terribly sorry but I made sure this chapter doesn't have any problems**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Danmachi or any of its characters and the plot is the for the creators completely but the plot twists and OCs are mine and mine alone.**_

_**This chapter explains how Bell deals with his recent loss and a 5 year time skip to when he reaches Orario.**_

_**I'm also writing this while I'm on a plane so it means I have a lot of time and I will say this now Bells age will be altered meaning when he killed the Centaur from the Prologue, he was 12 years old.**_

_**Now this is enough of me explaining what is happening and get straight to the Chapter Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: Orario**_

(Normal POV)

**5 YEARS LATER**

There is boy who is travelling to a city called Orario. That boy is called Bell Cranel and he is helping a few travellers that are also travelling to Orario but some bandits that have ambushed them on their way.

While Bell didn't want to help them at first, he decided to help because a girl that was with them that resembled his **DEAD** sister a little too much asked for his help.

After slaughtering those bandits, the travellers he helped started to thank him as well as introduced themselves. The person that intrigued him from the rest of them was the girl he saved. He chose to not listen to the other travellers and instead listened to the girl who he saved with them.

She had ruby red eyes, Had a very distinctive hair colour Snow White (Bell did not know he would be seeing a lot of white in the future), she had Snow White bunny ears popping out of her head which meant she was from the bunny race, She is wearing red shirt that had a few rips at the bottom and had an iron plate above it though Bell could also see chainmail below the iron plate, she had brown leather pants with 1 dagger on each side of her hips and from what He could see she has a very noticeable bust.

''I would appreciate if you stop staring at me so much'' She said while blushing a little.

Bell replied with "Oh no its just you look like someone I know." She then introduced herself "My name is Sumika Cranel what about you" showing Bell her hand for a hand shake.

Bell didn't know what to say, He never knew he had other relatives and was just genuinely surprised that he couldn't reply to her question.

"Um hello earth to Mr. hero" Sumika said because she was wondering why her savior was not replying.

"Are you lying when you say your name is Cranel?!'' Bell suddenly blurted out in anger because he did not know if this girl was lying to him.

Sumika then backed away in fear because she felt like he was staring into her soul and then she replied with ''Yes my parents are from Orario but they brought me back to our village because they said it was dangerous to stay there and my mom is from the bunny race while my dad is human so please don't hurt me!" She quickly said all those words in fear.

Her Friends looked they were about to step in…Until Bell gave them a glare that spelt **DEATH** which cause to not interfere, he then turned to Sumika and his eyes softened. 'She looks so cute, dammit I should've taken a less scarier approach now she's scared of me, I _hate being so short fused_ some times and now I have to apologize' Bell screamed in his thoughts, He then said "Im sorry for my sudden outburst its just that we both have the same names, my name is Bell Cranel and I think your my relative though I don't have my bunny traits and instead got my father's traits like his ears" Bell stopped to show his ears which looked to be elf ears and he continued "I was also dropped in my village by my parents because they were going on an adventure leaving my lazy old grandpa and older sister with me." He finished.

"Wait what? Then doesn't that mean we are the same and that we were both dropped off at the at our villages!" Sumika shouted in Shock.

"Pretty much" Bell replied with such a simple answer which caused Sumika to fall to the floor in surprise at his utter ignorance of the fact that they were related.

Bell wondered if he should ask her to come with him 'Maybe I should ask her if she wants to come with me, you know what fuck it' he came to that conclusion and then asked her ''I mean since we are relatives I was wondering if you want to come with me to Orario?''.

Sumika looked at her friends and pondered if they were okay with it and they suddenly gave a thumbs up and they all said in unison "I think your more safer with him than us because he looks like he could easily take on all of us and still win unscathed." After saying that they started saying their goodbyes to Sumika while Sumika did the same to them.

After Sumika's friends left she hurriedly followed her supposed 'Cousin' and asked him "Um Cranel-san-" she was quickly cut of by Bell when he said "Call me Bell or Nii-san" he winked at her which cause her to face to redden a really rosy red. She then came to the conclusion that she would call him Nii-san but first asked him what his age was '' Eto Nii-san How old are you?" with the most cutest and coy looking face.

'She is too cute that its almost not legal for someone like her to be a mortal like me' Bell thought, from the outside he looked to stern but in the inside he was happy to have a cousin like her and replied with an answer "I'm seventeen and why are you asking?" and then asked her a question as well.

"Well I kind of wanted to know because I wouldn't want to call you Nii-san when you're younger than me" She replied. Bell suddenly wanted to tease her."I see so you want to be the older sister type that wants to take advantage of her little brother, I see." He teased and made her blush rosy red again."Mou Nii-san I'm 15 y'know and I no im not that type and I can prove it by being the perfect imotou type" She said in pride and to prove it she started acting coy and cute again which caused Bells stern face to break. She then said in pride "Hora I could do it" and Bell agreed with a nod while trying to regain his stern posture but failed either way.

By the time they reached Orario it was already midnight and the reason they took so long was because of their constant batter. They were also exhausted and so they decided to rest at the nearby inn and chose to do everything else in the morning.

So they entered a place that they thought was an 'inn'. The reason why they thought it was an inn was because there was a bed at the sign but no words. When they entered the so called 'inn' they were greeted by the staff of the place and whispers started to go around.

"What a cute couple"

"Are they Brother and Sister because if they are we might want to join"

"They might be another wild set but who are we to judge them"

Are the type of whispers they heard but they didn't know what they meant by that and just continued on then Bell came to the conclusion 'Considering what the staff were whispering about…No way I better get out of he-' Bell was too late and interrupted from his thoughts by the manager "Welcome to Orarios finest love hotel, what may I help you to youngsters with?" Sumika blushed rosy red and hid behind Bell while Bell had a slight pink hue on his cheeks and replied with "Sorry I think we got the wrong place, were relatives you see and-" he was then interrupted again "Of course we have soundproofed rooms too if you relatives want to get wild." If you can blush even more red than rosy red then Sumika was a proof of it as she blushed even more and started to get even more embarrassed.

Bells blush also deepened and then he shouted "We are not here to have Sex okay!" bluntly. When he said the word sex Sumika fainted and then started to have fantasies about her and Bell in a bed and While Sumika was in Lala land Bell said "We will leave here and find another inn." But the manager then said "We can offer you guys a room just don't leave because we need eye candy for our customers for tomorrow!" She said hurriedly. Bell then suddenly asked "But who is the Eye candy?" "Its you of course." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Bell just sighed and agreed.

When morning came Bell woke up and did his morning routine which consisted of 135 push-ups, 135 sit-ups, 135 squats, 200 pull-ups and 10 km run. He got that routine from his grandfather because his grandfather said you have to train your body and skills in combat. His grandfather said that when he was 7 and ever since then he have been training his skills and body. Bell still doesn't know what happened to his grandfather because he suddenly vanished one day but he still chose follow his grandfather's training regime.

When Sumika woke up, she woke up to a hot scene and instantly blushed but she also thought she was blessed because she woke up to a naked Bell who looked to be just about almost finished with some push-ups. When Bell looked up she instantly pretended she was asleep though Bell already knew she was awake so he decided to tease her. "If you wanted to see my body last night then you should've just told me you wanted to have sex."

Sumika quickly got up and said "I don't want to have sex because we are relatives!" while blushing badly. "So your telling me you do want to have sex with me but the only problem is us being relatives, I see now." Bell teased and Sumika hurriedly answered "YES! I mean NO!" and started to get embarrassed, since the event yesterday Sumika had a crush on her Nii-san but was too embarrassed to show it.

After they stopped bantering like brother and sister, Sumika decided to ask a question she didn't know she would regret. "Nii-san what happened to you sister?"

Bell's mood instantly dropped and started wondering if he should tell her or not but decided to do it either way. "My sister died when a Centaur attacked our house and only I ended up surviving because of the tattoo on my back" he paused to show her the Phoenix tattoo on his back then continued ''I ended up killing it because of the tattoo that boosted my stats but my sister ended up getting eaten by it." Bell now had tears welling up in his eyes but tried his best to keep it in.

While Sumika was sitting on the bed where she was listening to Bells story, she got shocked when Bell said he killed the Centaur alone and from what she read from a book about the tower of Babel, it was noted down that a Centaur was from the twenty-second floor and had was a incredibly strong opponent to level 2 and 3 adventurers though the level 3 won't have it as tough as the level 2 adventurers.

She felt even more sadness that her Nii-san had to experience that type of loss. She then decided to comfort her Nii-san using her perfect imotou mode. "Nii-san it's okay Sumika is here to be with you and I will never leave you so its time to bring all that sadness that you've been keeping in and let it loose and don't worry about what's happening right now your imotou will keep it a secret." After she finished saying that, Bell shed all the tears he had had been keeping in for all those years.

When Bell stopped shedding tears Sumika said "Im pretty strong y'know!"to lighten up the mood, she also showed her biceps and started flexing it to show Bell which caused Bells to start laughing "Thanks I appreciate it my 'Imotou'" He then winked at her which cause her to blush a little "Mou Nii-san stop teasing me im still a healthy 15 year old maiden!" she screamed out to Bell "Hai hai".

When they went down to leave the motel with their items, the manager stopped them and said "Well since we gave you guys free rooms I think we and our customers deserve our reward." While staff and customer alike nodded though some don't get what the manager meant.

"Fine but for how long do I have to it?" Bell asked while Sumika suddenly came to a conclusion which was well kind of appropriate for the situation."Nii-san don't tell me you became a prostitute so we can get a free a room and promised these women sex?!"She shouted at Bell in surprise which Bell hurriedly replied with "No of course not the manager just asked me to give them eye candy for her staff and customers". The manager then decided to but in "Well we wouldn't mind the sex though, right girls?" She asked her staff and customers who hurriedly nodded yes.

The reason why these women wanted Bell that badly was because he has the perfect body, Six pack, Strong looking arms, Big biceps, Toned Upper body and amazing strong looking legs. The women were also dying to know his size. Sumika was pretty red in the face but she also felt hot in her nether regions, a part of her wanted to protest to Bell showing his perfect body to these women but another part of her wanted to see his perfect body again and that part was definitely winning if not for her current love-struck state. Bell knew it was time and just decided it was time and just showed his body to get it over with but came up with an idea so he just went along with it.

Bell decided to tease all the women there including Sumika so he stripped very slowly which caused the girls to get pretty soaked in some part of their body and when he was finished most of the women have already fainted.

Sumika couldn't move, she was like a love-struck girl that couldn't get a hold of herself and when Bell came closer to her she thought 'I want to take him so bad-No bad Sumika bad you cannot do that with your relatives because that would be incest' and then Bell quickly dressed up.

Bell dragged a love-struck maiden out of the Love Hotel and shook Sumika out of her thoughts "Sumika we have to register ourselves at the guild so let's go!" He screamed into her ear which hurt and caused her to pout at him but either way followed him. When they were going to the guild they were surprised (well more like Sumika was) on how big Orario was and they decided to check a weapon shop called Senmei Works.

When they entered the shop they were surprised at how many weapons there were and it looked to have a lot- no a lot isn't enough almost all of the weapons were katanas which had unique designs and different lengths though there were a few daggers that caught Bells attention. The owner seemed to pick up that Bell was interested at the daggers and quickly went over to promote it.

"Hello young one you seem to be interested in these daggers so I'll tell you about them, these daggers were crafted by me some time ago and was made with a reinforced metal I call Alloy and it's a pretty strong metal that's pretty resilient but if in any case it breaks all you have to do is bring it here and I'll repair it for a price of course." The owner notified and Bell knew he had to buy these daggers rather than his old plain iron daggers. Bell asked "How much is it?" "13,000 Vails for both" stated the owner.

Bell knew it was a hard choice because it was going to suck him dry of money but knew he would need it in the long run so he decided to buy it. Bell gave the owner 13,000 Vails which the owner said pleasure to some business with you and Bell then took the daggers and started to try them out, He noticed it was very light but had a sharp edge which caused him too instantly like the blade. While Bell was treasuring his new daggers like a baby who just got a new toy, Sumika was looking at what looked to be a very unique Katana, it had a hilt that was shaped as a sakura flower and the sheath had a sakura flowers on it. When she grabbed the katana to remove the sheath the owner was behind her in an instant and started to explain to Sumika about the qualities of the blade "I crafted this blade with the idea to express the beauty of sakura flowers and ended up making this katana and if you look at the blade" He grabbed the blade from Sumika "As you can see I made the back of the blade have a 3 razor sharp edges so that in an case you are in a struggle you can use the razor edge to break a weapon that is annoying you oh I seem to have forgotten to tell you that material I used is from the fiftieth floor of the dungeon and its very resilient but I also need to tell you that Katanas unique trait, that katana gets stronger the more monster blood you feed it the stronger it gets so pretty much it's a cursed blade with no drawbacks" the owner finished his explanation.

By the end of the explanation Sumika was drooling and she wanted to buy it but then noticed she didn't have money "Eto I'm sorry Mr…" "Call me Senmei" "Senmei-san I don't have any money with me right now do you have any other weapon?" She asked with sadness but then suddenly Senmei said "Oh no you don't have to pay because you look like you'll able to take good care of this sword so I'm giving it to you for free." "What the fuck did you say, you gave her that weapon for free but for me I have to FUCKING PAY!?'' Bell shouted but then Senmei quickly countered with "You're the type that would break that weapon that's why I even mentioned the repairs you retard!" he shouted back.

"Thank you Senmei-san I swear I'll treasure it with my life and come back to buy more weapons from you!" Sumika said with her new weapon while Bell was sulking while muttering about unfairness but was either way following her. They arrived at the adventurers guild and quickly found a table of registration where an advisor wasn't busy.

They greeted the advisor who soon introduced herself as Eina a half-elf and half-human which was almost like me a half-elf and half-bunny. We then introduced ourselves.

"I'm Bell Cranel" Bell said "I'm Sumika Cranel" Sumika said. Eina then asked "Are you brother and sister?" "No we are cousins and we are here to register as adventurers." Bell said and grinned. Eina blushed at how cute Bell was being but decided to keep personal things from professional work and just decided to give them the applications forms.

Bell started filling out his form while Sumika was doing the same but then Bell wasn't in a familia yet so he asked "Do I need to be in a familia to enter the dungeon because I'm still not in one?" But then Eina said "What are you talking about there's a tattoo on your back now just let me see it so I can see from which one you are in." She inspected it and suddenly backed away in shock. "You're a member of the Forgotten familia of ZEUS?!"She screamed out in shock which caused everyone to look at his back and then they had the same reaction. "Huh so that's what that tattoo grandpa put on me…WAIT DOESN'T THAT MEAN ZEUS IS MY ADOPTIVE GRANDFATHER AND THAT BASTARD JUST LEFT ME AND MY SISTER!"Bell also screamed out in shock but for a completely different reason.

**AN:**_** Well I never knew I could write such a chapter on a plane maybe the boredom got to me that's why I was able to write a lot. What you guys say pretty long chapter compared to the last one right? Don't worry about the tragedy genre of this story because it will be shown in future chapters. I also ended up putting some comedy parts…LOL. The reason why ZEUS familia tattoo is not a lightning bolt will be explained in future chapter.**_

_**Japanese words: Hora(See) Hai(yes) Imotou(little sister) Mou(Ugh)-I think**_

_**So on his journey to Orario Bell ends up finding his relative from what seems to his mother's side and I think this story is unique to because in this story Bell is not a human But Half-Elf and Half-Bunny and while he doesn't have any of his mother's traits he will keep her agility as bunnies are known for their speed. Bell finds out Sumika is also a Half-Bunny and Half- see him end up finding some nice weapons and Sumika gets a very OP weapon. They end up meeting a very special person named *cough***__**Senmei**__***cough*. They also get meat Eina and finds out Bell was actually already in a familia.**_

_**I don't really care if Sumika gets an Op weapon at the start she still needs to learn how to use it. Anyways so here we are ending with a cliffhanger stay tune for the next chapter to find out what happens. **_

**Word Count:3,817**


End file.
